


x-files fics from 2001

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I was more or less an infant when I wrote these, Out of Character, Song Lyrics, These stories prove I've made a lot of progress since I started out, Written in 2001, all original spelling mistakes are intact, because even on days when I feel like I don't write well, complete nonesense, posted to contrast my current writing style, posted with original author's notes and disclaimers, posted without editing, so go me i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: See tags and title.  Disclaimer:  I don't own x-files.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are old. I was very young when I wrote them. They aren't good, but here they are. Original author's notes and disclaimers included, as those were part of the charm of early 2000s fanfiction.net. I have added paragraph breaks.

Title: The Heart Is Slow To Learn

Summary: What if Scully and Doggett never found Mulder?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-files and I did not write the song "The heart Is Slow to Learn", even if I wish I did. (X-files is Chris Carter's (duh) and the song belongs to ALW.) Remember, the SONG ISN'T MINE.

Notes: A song story. Scully's POV. Set about three years in a future in which Scully never found Mulder.

Thanks: Lots of thanks for my Beta reader Erin for going through this one even though she hates Broadway music.

\-------

 

The Heart is Slow To Learn (by Andrew Lloyd Webber). 

 

_The heart is slow to learn_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_These feelings that I feel_

_Are foolish but there real_

_I'm wise enough to see_

_Our love will never be_

_And each days like the last_

_When living in the past_

_I know it's mad_

_And you won't return_

_But then as I have said_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_I've never loved_

_As I have loved you_

_Why is love cruel?_

_I wish I knew_

_Say what you will_

_It doesn't matter_

_Until I die there's only you_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_You think there'd be a way_

_To shut out yesterday_

_Perhaps if I just thought_

_Of all the times we fought_

_I try and yet I know_

_There's still no letting go_

_I know it's mad_

_And you won't return_

_But then as I have said_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_Why is love cruel?_

_I wish I knew_

_Say what you will_

_It doesn't matter_

_Until I die there's only you_

_Until I die there's only you_

_The heart is slow to learn_

\---------

 

Case files, and a few scattered photographs are the only concrete evidence left of Mulder's existence. We don't talk about him at the bureau any more. His secluded basement office has been taken over by John Doggit, his "I Want To Believe", poster and almost insane dedication to the truth disappearing not long after the man. Of course, I still search for the truth, but without his unbridled enthusiasm the search seems futile.

Our search for him has proved futile as well. After three long years of desperately seeking him I have all but given up. Still, there are days when I half way expect him to come strolling into my office, carrying some Chinese food, and ask for the lowdown on our latest case. But that's something that will only happen in my dream. And my dreams go far beyond that, for when Mulder left he left behind one more thing, my broken heart.

I hate to admit how much I need Mulder. It seems so cruel, that so soon after my love for the man was realized he was stolen from me in such an abrupt matter. For eight years he witnessed every event in my life, but it seems in his absence he's missed so much more, for instance the birth and subsequent death of my child. The labor was an easy one, but all it produced was a stillborn child whose body was so mangled it was impossible even to tell whether it was male or female.

He also missed my marriage and engagement to Roland Ingles. He was a young agent, new to the bureau and had been assigned to work on the X-files with Doggit and myself. He was immediately smitten with me, though the feeling was and still is any thing but mutual. Over the course of two years though I began to feel something for him, that though it never came close to approaching the love I felt for Mulder, I didn't want to loose. And so when he proposed to me, I accepted, knowing that the one I truly loved would never return to me.

My marriage has been easy. Roland and I never fight as Mulder and I did. We live together compatibly because he agrees with every word I say, or at least he pretends to. Still, Even the arguments I used to have with Mulder have become a pivotal thing in my dream world, a world that consists of aliens, government conspiracies, and the hesitant touch of a loving partner, a world that I once inhabited and in a way still do.

I will never see Mulder again and I've resigned myself to that. I will be faithful to my husband, and dedicated to my career. But as long as I live Fox Mulder is the only one I will ever love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Lots of death and torture in this one.

Title: Surrender

summary: A possible ending to (insert suspenseful music here) THE SEARCH FOR MULDER. Shippiness and Angst, and pretend Doggett doesn't exist for this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-FILES (I bet you're all real surprised). I also did not write the lyrics to the song "Surrender" they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Thanx: Thanks to my Beta reader Erin.

Notes: A song story. A possible ending to (insert suspenseful music here) THE SEARCH FOR MULDER (music crescendos and then dies out). Scully's POV. Buy the soundtrack to "Sunset Boulevard", the music is really pretty (especially the song that I borrowed for this fic, "surrender".).

———————

 

(Lyrics from Sunset Blv By Andrew Lloyd Webber)

 

_No more need to fight_

_White flags fly tonight_

_You are out of danger now_

_Battlefield is still_

_Wild poppies on the hill_

_Peace can only come_

_when you surrender_

_Hear the tracers fly_

_Lighting up the sky_

_But I'll fight until the end_

_Let them send their armies_

_I will never bend_

_I wont see you now till I surrender_

_I'll see you again when I surrender  
_

 

—————-  
"Mulder? Mulder!" My partner lies in the bed, silent, ignoring my desperate calls. His breath is coming only occasionally, in shaky gasps, and his face is extremely pale with the exception of a few dark red wounds peppering his skin. I choke back the sobs that are desperately trying to escape my throat. It's been only a few days since they took me, in my sleep. Only a few days since I found him, battered and beaten. I don't know who our captors are, but he claims to. He calls them simply "the aliens". Of course I tried to tell him that it is completely irrational to believe that aliens have abducted us, but he wouldn't listen any more than he ever has.

He tells me stories about his aliens too. He tells me that they have black, soulless eyes, tight gray skin, and rows of long sharp fangs that they occasionally sink into his already wounded flesh. He tells me about larch mettle tubes stretching his lips while he screams until his voice is gone. I've heard his screaming, first in my dreams, and more recently here, in this reality which resembles my worst nightmares. He cries out profanities, titles of case files, and sometimes just wordless sobs of agony, but mostly he calls out my name.

I take his limp hand and press it against my cheek letting my tears flow silently down his fingers. For almost a month he's fought them, but watching now, lying motionless as a sleeping child, I know he won't be able to fight much longer. I kiss him gently on his forehead, as though simply kissing him goodnight, and then he's gone. Mulder, the great untiring crusader for the truth has surrounded.

I sat with him for a long time, cradling his body in my arms, crying. My mind fills with old fairy tales, almost as irrational as Mulder's strangest theories, where the heroine was able to bring back her fallen lover simply by allowing her tears to fall on his face. My tears do fall on his face, but he doesn't wake up, smile at me and profess his undying love. So much for watching fantasy become reality… I guess I'll just stick to science fiction. The sound of the door creaking open breaks me from my reverie. Our captors, "The aliens" stalk in, their faces covered by large white masks as usual. Presumably they are here to conduct one of there regular torture sessions on Mulder. I smile spitefully.

"It's to late. You can't hurt him any more." I call coldly. My smile turns warm as I look once more at the face of my fallen partner. The lines of pain and worry have left his face and he looks almost happy. Looking at him it was easy to believe that he really had gone on to a better place.

But wherever Mulder was, I am still in the holding cell, and so are my captors. I shudder as their cold hands latch on to my shoulders pulling me away from the floor, and away from Mulder. Now that they've lost one test subject they can start on the other. For a moment I resist them, not wanting them to take me away from Mulder, but then again it's not really Mulder. Mulder is somewhere far away now, and I realize that I can be with him. All I have to do is not fight the aliens, let them kill me, like they killed Mulder. But the wrongness of that overwhelms me, Mulder didn't surrender until the very end, until he couldn't fight anymore, and neither will I. And when I finally surrender, I will see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Conversation Between Scully, Doggett and Katy

Summary: Just a silly story in which Scully and Doggett meet Skinner's extremely hungry girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Guess what? X-files isn't mine! Surprise, surprise! And the character of Katy Henslowe isn't mine, it really belongs to the girl I made it up after. This is very accurate considering who we based the character on.

Notes: My Beta reader Erin MADE me write this... actually she challenged me to, which is kinda the same thing. The four parts of her challenge were: 1. The story must mention Doggett's child and wife 2. The story must be sympathetic towards Doggett (I don't usually treat him very well in my stories and my beta-reader was getting sick of it) 3. Scully must kiss Doggett at sometime in the fic 4. The fic must include the line: "Walter is such a silly boy. He likes to walk around the house in a pink Speedo. He's so adorable." The character of Katy is based on one of my best friends who really does eat plain ketchup, laugh like a dying puppy dog, and obsess over Japan. As far as this fic goes, I think she is the only one who's really true to character.

 

————————

 

"Excuse me Miss..." Katy Henslowe glanced at the badge of the red haired FBI agent who stood in front of her, "Scully, is assistant director Skinner available right now?" Scully took a moment to survey the young woman before answering. She was tall, with dull, frizzy brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes that held a glint of insanity.

"No, I'm sorry he's at a meeting right now."

"Oh, okay. Could you page him and tell him that his girlfriend Katy is here to see him?" Katy laughed, a sound that reminded Scully of a dying puppy dog, "You know Agent Scully, Walter has mentioned you and your partner Mulder... oh wait, it's Doggett now isn't it?" Scully nodded, "Well Walter has told me quite a bit about you."

"That's nice," was all Scully said. She was about to leave but Katy grabbed on to her shirtsleeve.

"Oh, don't go yet Miss Scully, I don't want to wait here all alone for Walter." Katy reached into her pocket and pulled out some McDonalds ketchup packets. "Do you want one?" When Scully declined she opened up four of the packets and began to suck contently.

"Um... a... I think we have some coffee and Danish," Scully said quickly. If the woman was hungry enough to eat plain ketchup, she had to be starving.

"You have foooood!" Katy exclaimed. Scully nodded quickly and handed Skinner's girlfriend the aforementioned items. Katy gulped them down hungrily, and having seen where Scully had gotten them, proceeded to consume more at an alarming rate.

****

"Walter's such a silly boy!" Katy exclaimed. She had since finished the coffee and Danish and was now gnawing on Doggett's private supply of potato chips. Doggett had come down a few minutes after Scully had met Skinner's ravenous girlfriend, and had been similarly unable to escape her clutches, "He likes to walk around the house in a hot pink Speedo... he looks so adorable!" Katy proceeded to puppy laugh. "Did you know my eyes turn red when I get angry?" She said matter-o-factly she then launched into a three hour description of the dream she had had the night before, how much she hated her little brother, and how much she loved her Walter. "I hope to have children with him someday. A little girl who I'll name Mieko and a boy who I'll name Kenshin. Those are good names because they're Japanese names. I love Japan, America sucks. Do you have any children Doggett?"

"Yes a son."

"What do you do with him while you're at work Doggett?"

"I... he was kidnapped."

"How terrible! Now where is his poor mother?"

"She was murdered."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Katy exclaimed sympathetically. "What was her name?"

"Molly."

"Oh, I used to have a friend named Molly in high school." With that she launched into a detailed description of her high school friends Molly, Sharon, Rebecca, Rebecca2, Melinda, Michelle, Julie, Mandy, and Sarah.

Suddenly Doggett grabbed on to his cell phone, "Hello? You say your husband's holding you at gunpoint? Agent Scully and I will be right over." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Agent Scully and I are needed elsewhere. It was nice talking to you Miss Henslowe."

"Wait, I didn't hear the phone ring!" Katy protested.

"Oh that's strange," Scully said quickly, "I heard it." With that the two FBI agents were out the door. Once outside Scully turned to Doggett, "Thank you," she whispered. Then, overcome with gratitude for this man who had freed her from the manacle clutches of Skinner's girlfriend, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Katy was an actual friend of mine at the time. She took becoming a parody of herself in a bad fan fic (and the subsequent weird gifts of hand drawn Skinner themed artwork) surprisingly well. 
> 
> Also! I'm smiling so much at all the mentions of "Erin". She remains my best friend to this day.


End file.
